


towers and windows

by solitariusvirtus



Series: Uncanny Westeros (Otherworlds) [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gift, Kingsguard!Rhaegar, Queen!Lyanna, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The abandoned tower stands more than a guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	towers and windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
Casanna is chasing her younger brother around the room and after them trails Arra Stark, the very image of her mother, Catelyn Tully. The Queen watchesthe children with a light smile on her lips and a glow in her eyes. She has not yet forgotten what it is to be so very happy in the presence of loved ones.  
  
"Edric is not yet better?" Lyanna inquires after Catelyn second oldest son, a boy three years Jon's senior.  
  
Catelyn shakes her head. Her Tully-blue eyes linger one moment longer on the children before she turns to Lyanna. "Nay. I fear for him. Geryon was much stronger at his age."  
  
Then again, Geryon is the very image of his father. Lyanna chooses not to comment though, for it would do no good. She pats Catelyn's hand gently. "Do not despair. I am certain he shall surprise us yet."  
  
"Thank you," the other woman murmurs.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ned catches her by the arm just as she makes her way out of Robert's chamber. "Lya," he whispers, "are you going tonight as well?"  
  
The hallway is deserted but for the two of them, siblings. A silent plea passes from his eyes to hers but Lyanna raises her chin up proudly and shakes his hold off with accustomed nonchalance. "There is no danger in it, Ned. Everyone slumbers. They won't know."  
  
"But, Lya, if someone ever-" he starts but stops short at the look she gives him.  
  
"They won't. No one ever will," she declares passionately. "I will not allow it."  
  
He nods to signal understanding and watches her walk away towards the spiralling stairs.  
  
She might have taken a cloak at least.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow falls against her skin and Lyanna shivers involuntarily, cursing herself for not having thought about taking a cloak with her. But as soon as the thought comes, she dismisses it and grabs at the heavy skirts of her dress, sprinting into across the length of land .  
  
The road is not very long and she reaches the tower soon enough. She looks at the imposing structure for a few moments, the light she hold flickering softly in the greatness of the giant’s shadow. Lyanna opens the door and starts climbing the stairs.  
  
Her heart is racing already and she is one short breath away from crying with joy at the thought of seeing him again. So she makes haste.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warm arms and welcoming lips greet her. Lyanna throws herself in his arms and locks her limbs around him in a decisive hold. Her shining knight hasfinally arrived and she has missed him terribly. "You are finally here," she says, pressing her cool lips against his for another kiss. "You were gone for far too long."  
  
Rhaegar lifts her without strain and settled her against him so that he should bear the weight of her. "I know. I know," he replies, pulling her closer, as if he wished to melt into her. "It was unavoidable." That he’s returned is all that matters.  
  
And he will not leave anytime soon if Lyanna has any say in it. Which she will, with some luck. Robert needs only wine to keep himself occupied. And with that she will be only too happy to provide him.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He is kissing her neck, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. Lyanna cannot help the smile that blooms on her lips at the attention he shows.There are many reasons for which she could claim she loves him, but all of them fall second to the fact that he is Rhaegar and she Lyanna. It seems so very natural to be with him like this.  
  
There is nothing in the world that could possibly ruin this for her. Lyanna threads just-warmed fingers through his hair and sighs softly. There is something magical about this, something she could never give up.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sharp sound cuts into their bliss. It comes rather from the fact that it is unexpected. If truth be told the gasp that interrupts them is not at all that loud. Nonetheless, Rhaegar catches it, not even the dizzying effect of Lyanna's presence managing to block it out. He turns his head to where he thinks the source of it is to be found and to his great surprise sees a child in the window, peering at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He freezes immediately, his mind drawing a blank.

And then Lyanna herself stiffens in his hold.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bran," she calls out to the child. "Is that you, Bran?" Rhaegar watches curiously as the boy pushes his head further in. Lyanna knows him and calls him by name. He must be one of Brandon's sons, one of the younger ones that Rhaegar hasn't had the chance to see. His hand involuntarily rests upon the handle of his sword. If the child speaks, he could ruin them both.

"Come out of the cold," Lyanna insists, holding her arms out invitingly.

"What are you doing?" Rhaegar hisses, one hand coming down upon her shoulder.

"I thought it obvious," she replies without much concern.

The boy enters fully now.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They wrap him in Rhaegar's white cloak, and Lyanna holds him close to herself to warm him up. She has knelt before the child and makes him look her in the eyes. "Bran, dear, what did you see?" she asks as gently as she can.  
  
"I-" the child begins but trail off immediately. He bites his lip and holds his silence for a few moments. Rhaegar paced back and forth like a caged beast. "I was climbing. I was just climbing."  
  
"You were, weren't you?" Lyanna questions, a hint of relief in her voice. "Do you want to be a great knight when you grow up, Bran?"  
  
"Aye," the boy replies.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She is mesmerising. Rhaegar listens as Lyanna speaks to the child, still holding him close to her. "You can be my knight as of this very moment," she says, stroking his hair out of his face. The boy looks at her with wonder. "Do you know what your duties are?"  
  
He nods his head dutifully. Lyanna nods back at him with a smile. "You are duty bound as my knight to protect me. But I do not ask for much. I only wish for you to never speak of this here scene with anyone."  
  
"Why?" Bran asks curiously. He is such an innocent. Rhaegar glances at Lyanna, wondering if he should cut in. But she has no need of his intervention.  
  
"Because, my knight, my brave young wolf, knights who do not listen to their overlords are to be taken away by snarks and grumkins."  
  
The child grimaces. "Those are not real."  
  
"That they aren't. But a knight's vow is. That is why you must never speak of this," she explains.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I really keep it?" Bran questions, drawing the white cloak tighter about himself. There is a joy in his eyes. He looks up at Rhaegar and then at Lyanna. "Truly."  
  
"It is yours," Rhaegar assures him. The boy seems very much inclined to listen to his aunt, which is just as well. That he can be appeased with a white cloak and a promise of knighthood is even better.  
  
Thankfully, they manage to slip the child into his own chamber unobserved and then they part ways. There has been quite enough adventure for one night. Lyanna offers him a soft smile and walks to her own chambers. Rhaegar steals towards where he knows Ned Stark to be.  
  
  


 


End file.
